


long live the look on your face

by jinxfabray



Series: "things you said" meme [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, canon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: for the prompt, "things you said when we were on top of the world"





	long live the look on your face

seulgi’s hands are still shaking as they get off the stage, but she can’t bring herself to care. it’s funny how this morning it felt like they’d been rehearsing this song for a lifetime, and now it feels like her first audition was yesterday. time lost all meaning the second the numbers stopped spinning and someone said the name of her group.

they’re all yelling and jumping and if she was more aware of her surroundings she might be worried about yerim trying to force sooyoung into carrying her on her back because someone’s gonna get hurt if they don’t calm down, but she’s not paying attention. it’s too much, all of this, and she’s not sure her brain knows how to react because she feels like crying but that would be ridiculous, right? sooyoung burst into tears when they announced it, but now it’s been a while and they’re being ushered into the car and seulgi can’t start crying out of nowhere. she won’t. 

she holds it in until they’re back in the dorms, and she waits until they’ve all gone to bed. there, in the dark, her resolve crumbles and she starts to sob. it’s hard to keep it quiet, but joohyun is asleep in the other bed and she doesn’t want to wake her up, especially not like this. she’d get so worried if she heard her crying like this, and seulgi doesn’t want to ruin this moment for anyone just because she’s being silly.

it doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to stop, so she hugs her knees to her chest, taking deep breaths as she tries to calm herself down though it doesn’t seem to be working. she’s so focused in her own breathing she doesn’t hear joohyun getting up, but when she feels the mattress under her shifting, she knows it’s her.

joohyun is tiny, but she’s very good at wrapping herself up around seulgi. she’s had years and years of practice, and that thought sets seulgi off again right when she was almost getting it under control. joohyun giggles against her back and seulgi would be offended if she wasn’t so overwhelmed by all these feelings she can’t understand.

“i’m sorry,” she whispers in the dark, hiccuping. joohyun shushes her, pressing herself against her back and dropping a kiss on the back of seulgi’s head as she gently pets her hair. she’s so good at comforting, their leader.

“don’t be sorry, silly,” joohyun says and seulgi can almost hear a smile in her tone. it makes her heart do funny things, the way joohyun speaks so softly to her while she finds her hand and squeezes it, but she’s got enough on her mind as it is. “i owe you some cuddling after all those storms you held me through.”

seulgi swallows and doesn’t dare open her mouth because she’s just gonna start crying again, and she’s finally, /finally/ stopped. but she remembers every single night joohyun slipped into her bed while they were trainees, and they were a lot of nights, because they were trainees for so long. that’s what truly gets her, all the years it took, all the hard work, waiting and waiting for so long and now - they’re finally here.

“i’m just really happy,” she says so quietly she’s not sure joohyun catches it. “isn’t that stupid, crying because you’re very happy?”

“it’s not stupid,” joohyun says, and she’s slipped her hand under seulgi’s shirt at some point. seulgi’s getting shivers at joohyun’s fingers tracing tiny circles on her belly, though her hands are warm. “we worked very hard for this, and we’ve been under so much pressure - all of us, but. you know.”

seulgi does know. she knows they’ve all put their everything into this, but joohyun and her have been here the longest, waiting to be given a chance while they watched other trainees get put into groups and debut. the five of them know about the hard work it took to get here, but only joohyun knows what seulgi remembers so vividly, how it felt like to be constantly left behind.

“i wouldn’t have made it without you,” seulgi says, feeling some sort of bravery creeping up inside her. it’s easier to say things into the darkness, and joohyun’s gentle touch and the tiny kisses she drops on her shoulders are encouraging. “i would’ve given up so long ago, if you hadn’t been there with me.”

“me too,” joohyun is the one whispering now. “when we were standing there, and i heard them say our name - i couldn’t believe it was actually happening. we dreamed about it for so long, and it felt so surreal, but then i looked to my side and i saw you standing there with that dorky grin on your face and it was so much easier to believe.”

seulgi giggles a little at that, drying her tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her pjs.

“i feel like i could do anything if you’re with me,” she says, finally deciding to roll over until she’s on her back and can see her face. even in the dark, she can see joohyun’s smile. she could trace every tiny detail of her face even if she went blind for ten years. there might be something worth thinking about there, maybe.

joohyun is grinning, seulgi knows it, but she still raises a hand and touches her lips just so she can be sure. she traces the curve of her mouth with her thumb, all the way to the corner of her lips and then back down to her chin. when joohyun goes serious, seulgi takes a deep breath, and she knows they have a never ending list of things they owe each other that they’re slowly checking off. debuting together, getting a win, those were the simple things. there are some bigger ones, some more important ones.

joohyun kisses her almost in slow motion, as if she’s making sure seulgi knows what’s coming and has a chance to stop her if she wants to. as if seulgi could have ever wanted anything more than she wanted this. it feels like winning all over again, when joohyun’s lips press against hers, and seulgi breathes out.

a lot of things about this evening were long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> @ofstellardust on twitter if u wanna come cry with me abt red velvet i


End file.
